Twisted Timelines
by Mechwarrior21
Summary: Two people are drawn from their times and are sent to the age of Soul Edge. They go to face Nightmare, Soul Edge switches owners. Someone soulless can't be controlled by the Soul Edge. (Chapter 6 Uploaded FINALLY) Please Review
1. Twisted Timelines

(Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Caliber because Namco does. You Can't Sue us now HA HA)

(This is a joint story brought to you by Mechwarrior21(Owner of Kenneth) and Fasti (Owner of Wind) )

***********

It would have been a normal day, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. It would have been a perfect day for a young couple walking on a path towards the woods, until a man ran past them like his life depended on it. A minute or two later, another man appeared. He was wearing a pair of loose fighting pants, a loose shirt and a pair of black boots. His dark grey clock was whipping in the wind, revealing his muscular body. He was a good six feet tall. His black hair was blowing into his blue eyes and on the left side of his face, a scar that ran from the top of his head, through his left eye and down to his cheek was visible. He held a serious look that would cause even a statue to cringe. He slowly walked down the path, following the man.

He ran. The man was running away from him. He had no idea what was happening. He stopped behind a tree and listened. No footsteps can be heard. _"I must have gotten away from him"_ he thought. He had no idea what that person wants. He just burst into his room. He had at least 4 guards guarding him against intruders but this man had taken them down like flies. During the fight, he managed to sneak out but he walked out and pursued him. He looked again, starting to feel relieved that he escaped. He heard a slight humming noise that grew louder until it was in his ears. He then noticed a pair of half-moon shotels on either side of his neck. He slowly turned around and looked at the person who was holding them. He looked at the person who had pursued him for the last half-hour. 

"I'll give you anything, just let me live!" he pleaded. 

"Anything?" the man in black asked.

"Anything," he replied, with a little twing of hope in his voice.

"How about," the man in black said, "your life?" he finished and with a quick flick of his wrist, cut his head off. 

He picked up the head and walked towards town. The man in black was named Kenneth, but he is known as Shadow, because no matter where his target ran, it was like trying to run away from your shadow. Impossible. He was a mercenary, one of the best. Despite his hard appearance, he's quite a nice guy. He only had a hard personality because he's on a mission. (A/N: Think of Vash from Trigun) He walked into a room where his contact, named John was waiting for him. He walked to him and tossed the head onto the table. John examined the head. He turned to Kenneth.

"Well, I knew you can do it. You're one….." He started.

"Money?" Kenneth interrupted, holding his hand out. 

"Oh, here," John replied, giving him some money. Kenneth took the bundle and counted it. A second later, he pocketed it.

"Thanks. Hope to do business with you again," he said cheerfully before leaving. 

Kenneth smiled. _"I at least get a decent meal and somewhere to sleep"_ he thought, walking down the streets, looking for somewhere to eat. He stopped when he saw an old woman and a child being harassed for money. He sighed and drew one shotel his sheath on his back. He went up and tapped one of the men on his shoulder.

"What do ya….." he started before losing one leg to the shotel. His henchmen turned and started to walk towards him, swords drawn, wanting revenge for what he did to their leader. Kenneth flicked his wrist and they all lost their heads, literally. The leader, seeing this tried to crawl away, only to see a shotel point at his face.

"Going somewhere?" Kenneth asked, looking down at him.

"N, N, No," the leader sputtered.

"Good, now hand over the money," Kenneth ordered. The man handed him over the money he took from the lady.

"Good, now get outta my sight. You've got ten seconds," Kenneth said. The guy crawled as fast as his arms can take him. He walked back to the lady and gave her the money that was stolen from her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Kenneth replied before going to eat. 

Around an hour later, Kenneth walked towards the forest. He was going to the next town. Someone wanted meet him for another contract. He sighed, _"Why does everyone get me instead of someone else?"_ he thought. But this was 1870, everyone needed some kind of money to survive. He walked into the forest and tripped on a rock.

"Damn stupid rock," he grumbled, getting up. He noticed a red glow from where the rock was. He picked up a piece of metal that gave off a slight aura. He pocketed it and walked on. A stomach ache suddenly hit him, making him kneel on the ground. The pain intensified and just as it started, it ended suddenly. _"Must have been the fish, knew it was slightly off,"_ he thought, walking towards the town, but not knowing that he was not in his time anymore. 

(Meanwhile, in another time line)

The world was a dark and lonely place far in time, a lone figure walked down the shattered asphalt road his black cloak whipping in the winds. He was tall a good six feet five if not more and had an athletic build. He walked into one of the deserted buildings, it was dark but a single light in the room illuminated a table and four chairs. He moved to the darkest corner of the room, his black pants and cloak easily hid him in the darkness.

He heard talking loud and happy, he smiled grimly. Mobsters, the lowlife scum of the partially abandoned city. Three men entered the room. He flipped his scanning visor over his right eye, both eyes tinted red from heavy radiation, with an inaudible click, it was set into place. As each man sat down he looked at each one in turn then whispered "Scan," the minicomputer on the side of his head began to process the command and vibrated a little indicating that it was scanning. The vibrating annoyed him he felt it significantly because the metal of the computer was fused to his skull.

The computer identified each person, "Subject #1 Gerald Keroff, leader of the Fybrian-Skyes mafia. Subject #2 Josef Gulave, hired mercenary. Subject #3 Unidentified." The computer finished. "Weaponry?" he asked, the computer clicked for a few seconds using the x-ray scanner, "Subject #2 and #3 each have the PLV 44 Pistol, subject #1 has an over modified PPK5" the man nodded, he drew his gun, not ever making a sound.

He unconsciously smiled as the gun and visor helped him target the mercenary and the unidentified person. An M shaped crosshair appeared on each of their bodies and both were locked on their heads. He gripped his gun, feeling the wide barrel brush against his left arm, he took aim and from the darkness shot and a bolt of lightning which in mid flight split in two and fried both men's body's and minds on the spot leaving nothing but two charred corpses. Keroff drew his gun when he saw the black mist descend after the short burst of wind and bright flash of lightning. He had heard about the man known as the Assassin of the Black Wind, he did not want to meet him in person though.

The man known as the Assassin of the Black Wind came out into the light where just few of his features could be seen. His jet black gun gleaming in the harsh overhead light. The mob leader stood up and faced Wind. "What do you want?" Gerald asked, Wind did not reply. Gerald saw the M shaped crosshair move about on the visor. "I want…" Wind paused for a moment then walked to the door and shot a red bullet into the flooring right next to the mob leader's foot. "Your life." He finished. As Wind left the building he pressed a button on his wristband and the building with the mob leader inside was engulfed in black fire. He was not only a gun user, but also a user of black magic.

Wind had a unique personality. He trusted anybody as far as he could throw a car, he cared about anyone as much as he cares about trash, and he had the love and helpfulness of a serial killer. His heart was as black as coal and as cold as ice.

As he was walking down the deserted street with his back turned to the smouldering building he spotted a red glow. He walked over to where the glow was coming from. Surprising him a metal shard with some kind of flesh on it was producing it, he quickly scanned it but noting came up for the DNA of the cells. The aura of the fragment made him pick it up and put it in his pocket without reason and walked towards the teleportation site.

As he stepped into the teleporter it shrouded him in white light, a strange feeling manifested itself in Wind's stomach, he felt the usual shifting of dimensions occur as normal only this time he did not appear in the city he wanted to, he appeared over a lake surrounded by dense forest. As Wind hit the water he could only wonder what strange force had ripped him from the year 2170.

(A/N: Please R&R)


	2. Bullets to Blades

Kenneth had walked in the forest for 2 hours now. He hasn't reached his destination yet. _"That's odd, I should've reached the town by now,"_ he thought, as he continued to walk in the forest. After a couple of minutes walking, the forest thinned and a small settlement can be seen. _"That's odd, there was no settlement here. The houses are also very old fashioned,"_ he noted. He walked down. After around 15 minutes, he knew something was not right. The people were acting and doing things that were way too old fashioned, almost like during the latter part of the 1600. He decided to ask a shopkeeper near him.

"Excuse me, but do you know the date?" Kenneth asked.

"Don't you know it?" the shopkeeper asked him like he was crazy.

"Sorry, lost track of time," Kenneth answered which was true.

"February 16th," the man replied.

"Year?" Kenneth asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"1564," the shopkeeper replied, before going to serve another customer. Kenneth numbly walked away. _"1564…How? When?"_ Kenneth thought as he walked through the village. He decided to walk to a city. So he walked in one direction, towards Athens.

**_SPLASH_**. Wind fell from fifty feet in the sky and landed feet first in the freezing water. The Grav boots he was wearing took off a few G's from normal gravity making him very agile for his size. (A/N Gravity Boots weaken the effects of gravity and cut the downward force in half.) _"I'm glad there aren't any razor eels here, damn things, sharp as a knife"_ Wind thought as he swam to shore. He got out of the water long brown hair plastered to his face. He felt as happy as a cat in a bucket of water and wet to boot. As he walked through the forest he muttered something about hating squirrels.

Coming across a relatively large city Wind flipped his visor over his eye. "Scan," he commanded. The computer scanned the general area giving the date and approximate location. He found he was in the 1600's at the gates of Athens in Greece. _"Athens never actually seen the pla..... Wait a second! The 1600's!?!?!?!"_ He yelled at himself mentally. While deep in thought a man snatched his wallet. Quickly shaking off his current state of mind, he drew his gun. He smiled as he spoke the command for his bullet type. He was going to make this man suffer for trying to take his things, especially his wallet. "Spread shot," Wind pulled the trigger, a single bullet exited the chamber but as it left the muzzle of the gun it broke apart violently sending metal shards deep into the mans body. By the way the man struggled Wind knew he was not dead. He walked up to the man, taking his wallet back, Wind placed his right foot on the man's back and taking aim, "_Both spread shots wont miss at this range" _he thought as he pulled the trigger .

Kenneth was sitting in a bar, drinking whiskey from the glass in front of him. He was toying with the piece of metal in his hand which he picked up from under the rock. He was flipping it between his fingers. Unknowing to him, two people were watching him from a table in the far corner. He stopped toying with it and looked at it. It was giving off an aura and was slightly glowing red. He turned his hand around and looked at the back of his hand. There was a sword pointing inwards towards his middle finger with a semi-circle on the bottom of it. He sighed, thinking how he got it. It was part of clan tradition. Everyone who joined the clan to learn sword skills had to have the mark engraved into the back of the hand. He learned from that clan and later, became a mercenary.

He sighed again, thinking of the hard times. He was just finishing his drink when he heard a loud bang. _"Must be a gun…Wait a minute! There are no guns in this time!"_ he thought as he went to investigate. He saw a person holding a gun, shooting a guy in the back. He drew his shotels, running towards this strange person in black. _"He has no right to shoot innocent men, I'll teach him a lesson,"_ Kenneth promised mentally as he rushed him. He saw the flash of two shots being fired. He only hoped he can get there before another was fired.

Wind saw the mist of blood after the second shot, the man was dead. Wind loaded a normal round and was about to fire the bullet into the man's head. As the bullet left the muzzle it was blocked by a bladed weapon. Wind looked up into hateful blue eyes. The man seemed familiar. Wind dismissed this feeling and jumped back his Grav boots lengthening the distance by thirty feet. Wind fired three rounds at the man, he dodged them all. _"Very agile"_ Wind noted. "Spread shot," He commanded, firing three shots in the man's general direction he hoped for a hit. The blue eyed man dodged the first two shots and reflected part of the third shot to the side. A murderous grin manifested itself on Wind's as the innocents behind the man fell either half dead or dead. The blue eyed man held the blade at Wind's neck and Wind had the gun aimed right at this man's heart.

Kenneth had this person at the edge of his shotel. However, this person had him at gunpoint. He narrowed his eyes.

"Any reason why you killed that man?" he threatened.

"He's a thief," He narrowed his eyes at his opponent, "Just a common thief. Just another rat to get rid off."

"And the innocent people behind me?" he asked, indicating those wounded and dead behind him.

"As long as the shots were in your general direction, I'm happy," the man replied, grinning slightly.

"You're a cold hearted bastard, you know that?" Kenneth replied, tightening his hold on the shotel. He heard the gun being cocked.

"I guess that's your reply," Kenneth said. Suddenly, his right hand started hurting. It was a burning sensation that increased in intensity. He used his left hand to cover his right, trying to numb the pain. His opponent lowered his gun, clenching his fist, apparently trying to numb some kind of pain as well. _"Kinda odd that some type of pain hit us at the some time,"_ he thought, getting over his pain. He looked at the area that hurts. It was his mark. Kenneth widen his eyes because his mark is now different. Instead of just a sword and a semi-circle underneath, now there was a gun crossing the point of the blade and the semi-circle was now a full circle.

"What the hell is going on?" he said unconsciously. He looked back at his opponent, who was staring at the back of his right hand.

"Normally, I would've killed you on the spot, but you have also experienced the same pain. Something's not right. What's your name by the way," the man asked.

"Kenneth, and yours?" Kenneth retorted.

"Simply, Wind," the man said, putting away his weapon, indicating the fight between them was over. Kenneth put his shotel away.

"What's with your hand?" Kenneth asked. Wind showed him. Kenneth eyes widen in surprise as he saw a mark on his hand. The exact replica of his one.

"Where'd you get that?" Kenneth asked.

"I got this when I joined the assassin clan in my time. Normally it was just the gun and a semi-circle , but now a sword has appeared and the circle has become complete" Wind said.

Kenneth held up his right hand displaying the mark to Wind saying, "I believe that destiny has bound us together"

"I have never believed in destiny, but what has happened here has shaken my faith in this belief." Wind replied

Out of nowhere ten assassins jumps off of the surrounding buildings. Wind's eyes shifted left and right.

"We've been set up," he said.

"Make you a deal. We get outta this alive, we'll go to a bar, buy a couple of drinks then sit down and talk, Whadda say?" Kenneth asked, drawing his shotels.

"Alcohol here is poison. I'll come to talk," Wind replied, drawing his gun. Kenneth turned back to the 5 assassins that have surrounded him. He smiled.

"Well then, let's get this on!" he said, charging them.

Wind crouched and jumped onto the roof of one of the taller buildings shooting three assassins while still in mid air. The other two decided to follow him to the roof. As the head of one assassin came into view, Wind crouched and drew a knife from his boot. Just as the neck became visible Wind brought the knife across the assassin's neck, watching as he tried to stop the flow of blood with his hand he grinned. The other assassin had climbed up using the windows and now stood in front of Wind. Wind, while standing up drew his gun and shot the assassin between the eyes, then kicked him off the top of the building. The final crunch of shattered bones signalled that the assassin had hit the ground.

Kenneth has faced such situations before. After a couple of jumps and blocks, the assassins surrounded him. _"This'll be quick,"_ he thought, reversing the grip on one shotel. The assassins charged. Just as they were in range of his shotels, Kenneth span on the spot, bringing both shotels out and fanning them open. What appears to be one spin was actually three spins. The assassins dropped dead to his move called Sword Dance. He looked down at one of the bodies. His head had been removed from his shoulders. Five other slashes had appeared in his body. He looked up. Wind had landed in from of him. Without a word, he cocked his gun and fired. A gurgling sound was heard. Kenneth looked back and saw an assassin die. Apparently, he was still alive and tried to stab him. He put his gun away and crossed his arms.

"You owe me," Wind told him. Kenneth said nothing. All of a sudden, he drew a shotel and slashed towards Wind.

Wind who mistook the action for an attack against him ducked, and drew his gun. Kenneth had one shotel lodged in the last assassin's brain, and could not seem to get it out. Kenneth pulled as hard as he could and was surprised when a skull became stuck to the end of his weapon.

"Now we're even," Kenneth said. Wind looked very displeased with breaking even.

"Let's go have a drink" Kenneth said. Wind grumbled something about talking to a drunk being pointless as they entered the bar.

(A/N R&R Please.)

Fasti: Tell us what you think. We like reviews don't we?

Mechwarrior21: Ya,Ya whatever. Gets punched


	3. Interesting Events

The inside of the bar was dimly lit and Wind felt perfectly at home in the semi-darkness. He quickly moved to the darkest corner of the room grabbing a chair sat down. Kenneth ordered a drink for himself and sat facing Wind. Kenneth after drinking a little whiskey, leaning back in his chair asked a simple question

"Where the hell are you from?"

"Not where but when" Wind said.

"Fine, when" Kenneth asked.

"The year 2170, about 600 years from the current date" Wind stated. Kenneth almost let go of his glass. 

"Woa! 600 years! What's it like in that time?" Kenneth asked. Wind did not reply for a few minutes.

"You would rather miss what happened then experience it first hand," Wind replied.

"How?" Kenneth narrowed his eyes.

"Stay in your own time, the future for the world is not very bright," Wind replied.

Wind shifted his gaze away from Kenneth and watched as two women approached the table they were sitting at.

********

Kenneth watched as the two women approached. They were wearing what appeared to be what someone would wear to a fight. They both had a short sword and a shield. They were quite beautiful but Kenneth had been desensitised to beauty a long time ago, to be more precise when he became a mercenary. Wind apparently had no clue. 

"Do you know them?" Wind asked.

"I wish," Kenneth replied. He received a slight glare from what appeared to be the elder one. They spoke Greek to each other. Neither one knew that what they considered outsiders knew what they were saying. Kenneth knew because he was a mercenary, so he picked up a lot of languages during his travels. Wind did not know, but the translator in his head did the job. 

"Can I help you with something?" Kenneth asked in Greek. They appeared a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I can speak Greek and this guy here probably can listen in as well," Kenneth said, pointing a finger at Wind. Wind narrowed his eyes slightly. The younger of the two walked up to them. 

"You know, you two should stop looking like outsiders," she said. 

"I can't help it," Kenneth pointed at Wind, "Look at this guy, he sits in dark corners. What kind of a person sits in dark corners?" He suddenly toppled. Kenneth got up, glaring at him. 

"What'd you do that for?" the elder asked.

"He deserved it," Wind replied, watching Kenneth pick up his chair. 

Kenneth sat down again, a good distance away from Wind's feet. 

"By the way, can you speak English?" Kenneth asked. The girls nodded "This makes it easier, and what are your names?"

The eldest introduced them both, "My name is Sophitia and this here is my sister Cassandra." Wind narrowed his eyes at them both analysing them.

"What's up with him?" asked Cassandra "Does he ever talk?" Wind opened his mouth to say something rude but instead shut it again.

"Well, I guess he only talks when he needs to" Kenneth said. He took out the piece of metal from his pocket and started fiddling with it. 

********

Wind shifted his gaze from the two women to the shard of metal that Kenneth was toying with. Sophitia was also watching. Wind made a grab for the metal. 

"Hey, give that back!" cried Kenneth in protest.

"Hold on a second" Wind said. He flipped his visor over his eye and took out the metal and flesh shard he had picked up in his time. "Scan and compare" He commanded. Both Cassandra and Sophitia watched as Wind's eyes widened for just a split second then narrowed sharply. 

"It's odd," Wind said Kenneth blinked then asked.

"What's odd?" Wind looked at Kenneth then at the two women.

"The two pieces of metal I hold in my hands are identical."

Sophitia then suddenly said in English "Impossible! Nothing from two different times can be identical."

A deep red glow started to emanate from the two shards of metal. Sophitia suddenly gasped in pain. The two shards recreated the pain that Sophitia felt even long after the piece of Soul Edge was destroyed. Cassandra watched as Wind touched the shards together. With a visible pulse the shards fused, not ever leaving a mark. As if the to pieces were supposed to be together.

"That," Sophitia said "Is a part of Soul Edge."

Kenneth gave her a slightly confused look and Wind looked unmoved.

"What's Soul Edge?" Kenneth asked with mild curiosity in his tone.

Sophitia sighed then asked "Are you good with listening to long stories?" Both Wind and Kenneth nodded. Sophitia explained what happened four years ago when Nightmare roamed Europe. Kenneth took this as a true story but Wind was not so sure.

"A Sword that takes one's spirit?"

"Yes" said Sophitia 

"I refuse to believe such things. In my time, things like that are just myths." Said Wind

Kenneth took the opportunity to share the time difference between The Age of Soul Edge and Winds time.

"Just for your information Wind is from about 600 years into the future." Both Cassandra's and Sophitia's  mouth dropped open.

Wind drew his gun and looked across the room. Some idiot on the other side of the room was making faces and rude gestures at him for some time now. Wind aimed the gun at the man and fired. A short stream of black flame erupted from the muzzle and the person was set on fire. Kenneth sighed and put his forehead onto the palms of his hands as the man ran out of the bar screaming something about a demon. Wind laughed a bit.

"I was not telling the whole truth" He said "If you look hard enough you can even find things like," Wind blew some smoke away from the barrel of his gun then put it away. He smiled evilly "Black magic!"

********

Kenneth looked up at Wind, "Do you always have to do that?"

"He deserved it," Wind replied.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Cassandra asked. He paused for a second. 

"Most of the time, yes," Wind replied with slight humour. Kenneth sighed again in complete frustration. _"Hopeless. Completely hopeless,"_ Kenneth thought as he again put his forehead onto his palm. He looked at Sophitia. 

"So, where do we find this Soul Edge?" He asked. 

"Well, it disappeared along with Nightmare 4 years ago," she replied, "Until you two came along."

"Well, we're going to meet some friends on the border of Greece. They may have some information on it. You two want to come along?" Sophitia asked.

"I'll come. I don't know about him," Kenneth replied, pointing at Wind. Wind looked up, thinking for a moment. 

"I'll come," Wind replied. 

"Alright then, let's go," Kenneth said, getting up from his chair. They all walked outside. The man that Wind set on fire was running around a fountain. Kenneth sighed as he walked up to the man. Kenneth punched him in the face hard. The screaming man fell over into the water of the fountain, unconscious.

"I wanted to do that!" Wind said, slightly annoyed

Fifty armed troops ran around the corner of a building. Seeing the still steaming water, he walked up and started to question Kenneth. A man came around another corner. Wind aimed the gun at the sticks in his hand and fired some black flames.

One of the soldiers pointed, and then shouted "THERE'S THE DEMON! GET HIM!"  

The soldiers gave a war cry and chased the man. Everyone looked at Wind, who was whistling. Kenneth sighed again as the group left Athens.

Mechwarrior21: Must you do this?

Fasti: Yes, evil as the spice of life.

Mechwarrior21: *Sighs, places hands on forehead* Hopeless.

Fasti: *Evil grin, Pulls out a gun*

Mechwarrior21: Oh shit. Please review. *Runs away*

*Evil laugh, gunshots echoing*


	4. For Shame

The forest was dark and trees blocked the way most of the time, so the group had to make their own makeshift path. One time or another a gunshot would be heard and a squirrel would drop from the branch it was sitting on.

"Damn it!" Wind suddenly said.

"What?" asked Kenneth.

"How long until we get there?" Wind asked Sophitia.

"Just a few more days, but it's getting dark so we better stop here." Wind clearly looked displeased.

Cassandra and Sophitia had gone off to collect firewood and Kenneth had set out to get dinner. Wind contemplated the recent event of being ripped from his own time as he took out the fused Soul Edge shard. The pulsating sensation it gave off seemed to calm Wind as he stared at it. The crackling of sticks signalled the return of Sophitia and her sister. They set the sticks up and tried to light it.

"Here, let me help," Wind offered as he drew his gun and fired a short stream of fire onto the dry sticks and logs.

"Now to go get Kenneth,"Wind thought aloud. He was walking towards the stream where he saw Kenneth meditating. "_Dinner my ass,"_ thought Wind. Suddenly a fish jumped out of the water, right in front of Kenneth. He swiped a shotel so quickly Wind almost lost sight of it. The fish then landed on a bed of leaves next to Kenneth gutted, skinned, de-boned and beheaded. The process repeated itself three more times and Wind walked back towards camp with Kenneth looking smug over his fishing skills.

Kenneth seemed quite proud over getting the fish. He walked over to the fire and started to cook them on a stick. They all sat in silence, watching the fire. Kenneth looked at Wind. 

"So Wind, what's with you and squirrels?" he asked, indicating the pile of dead squirrels behind Wind. 

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO TRY TO INTERPERATE MY NIGHTMARES!" Wind yelled.

"Nightmares?" Cassandra asked. Wind aimed his gun at the pile of squirrels and torched them.

"Damn it. Fine, I'll tell you what happened in this nightmare. I was two and fell asleep in the middle of a field next to a tree then all of a sudden 15 squirrels came along and buried me alive." Wind looked shamefully at the ground, as everyone laughed at him.

That night everyone except for Wind was sleeping. Wind was a partial insomniac. Kenneth and the others were sleeping peacefully. Wind heard the rustle of leaves and saw a bird fly off into the distance. He sighed, he was too much on edge. Wind pulled out the Soul Edge shard and let the pulse of the shard calm him. Right at this moment there was the snapping of many sticks from Wind's right, he drew his gun and fired. At this sound, Kenneth woke up.

********

Kenneth was sleeping peacefully as he always was. He was dreaming about life at home when a loud bang woke him up. He sat up and looked around. Wind was holding his gun to his right, glaring into the woods. He looked that way. He suddenly heard a blade slicing the air heading towards his head. Kenneth quickly used one shotel and blocked a ninja sword. Another swipe aimed at his face fell short as he leaned back, drawing his other shotel. As the fighter stepped into the clearing a flash from Wind's gun pointed in the opposite direction revealed that it was a female. Normally Kenneth didn't have any trouble with women. She made a double slash at him which he blocked. He countered with a horizontal spin and a downward cut.

********

Wind had heard the katana approach before he saw it. Wind jumped back the distance became quite large. He fired a few flame rounds at the samurai. He dodged each shot with skill, the man slashed vertically at Wind. The blade rested in mid air and Wind stood on the tip of the sword gun in the male's face. "Stun shot." Wind fired a bolt of electricity at the man's face, knocking him unconscious. Wind then turned his attention towards Kenneth and the ninja. She was very fast and Wind took special aim. A black M shaped crosshair played across the small green glass before it flashed red. Wind fired another stunning shot. The woman collapsed in front of Kenneth. All the sudden action had awakened the two sisters now staring at Wind.

********

Kenneth watched as the ninja woman fell. He glared at Wind. 

"Hey, I'm supposed to finish her off," Kenneth complained.

"They were not supposed to be killed," said Wind looking at Cassandra and Sophitia who were still in a state of shock. Kenneth poked the ninja and received a strong electric shock.

"Did you just kill them?" shouted Sophitia at Wind.

"No, they are just stunned," stated Wind calmly. He walked up to Mitsurugi and poked him. Electricity could clearly be seen and heard.

"So how long will they be out for?" asked Cassandra.

"Oh, about 8 to 9 hours. Enough for all of us to get some sleep and reach you're friends place wherever they live," said Wind with a slight yawn. Sitting against a tree he fell asleep.

Mechwarrior21: You are very mean aren't you?

Fasti: So what? It's not my fault the world tried to get rid of me.

Mechwarrior21: *Narrows eyes, pulls out shotels*

Fasti: Are you trying to fight me?

Mechwarrior21: Yes.

Fasti: OK, please review *Pulls out gun*

*Fight occurs*


	5. Shattered Pride

It was late in the afternoon when the group stepped into the clearing where Maxi's, Kilik's and Xianghua's home was situated. When everybody was inside Kenneth put the Taki onto the couch while Wind dropped Mitsurugi onto the floor and immediately moved to stand in the darkest corner of the room. A few hours later both Taki and Mitsurugi awoke to find themselves being stared down by two glowing red eyes in the darkness. If there was any more light, they may have seen the grin plastered on his face. 

"Boo," Both Taki and Mitsurugi ran from the room, screaming as soon as they noticed that their weapons were not on them. The red eyes followed relentlessly until all three appeared in a dimly lit room where they found Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Cassandra, Sophitia and Kenneth sitting at a table drinking tea.

"Did the evil creature in the house scare you?" asked Kenneth sweetly as Wind stepped into the room.

"I may be evil, but I am no creature. Please don't put me in the same context as an animal," said Wind chuckling a bit as he entered the room, red eyes still gleaming.

Mitsurugi rubbed his temples for a few moments.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a good week now after seeing this…thing," he said, pointing at Wind who was still smiling.

Kenneth took a sip of his tea then cleared his throat

"Just try to spend a week with this guy around and you will then realize what a real nightmare is," said Kenneth. Wind's smile became a frown

"It's not that bad is it?" he asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Yes it is. Now that everyone is awake I'm going to introduce you guys to Kenneth," said Sophitia pointing at him still drinking his tea. 

He stopped then said "Hey." 

"And the person with the screaming introduction here is Wind," She said pointing to the eyes and barely visible body in the darkness. Wind flashed a brief smile and that was it for him. "Now we only have to wait for Yunsung, Seung Mina, and Talim," finished Sophitia.

"Now let's all head off to sleep."

********

Kenneth was asleep on the bed. He was dreaming again. He however has nightmares. He was seeing his past. A horrible past. 

He was ten at that time. His family and friends were at the home, playing with him. He was having a good time. Until some people burst thought the door. He was thrown into the wall. He watched as his family and friends were butchered in front of him. Blood and gore ran all over the place. His mother was covering him protectively but the attackers closed in and ran a knife into her. He sat there petrified. He screamed….

Kenneth bolted up, a shotel in his hand in front of him. He was covered in sweat and was panting loudly. Kenneth noticed the red eyes, and the slight chuckling from the semi-darkness of dawn.

"Do you enjoy other people's suffering?" asked Kenneth to the figure in the darkness.

"It's a way to get my mind off my own suffering," Wind said leaving Kenneth to glare at the space he was just occupying. Kenneth turned over and tried to sleep again. Seeing that sleep will not return, he dressed and picked up his shotels. He walked out and started to meditate near a stream.

********

Wind was walking around outside when he appeared next to Kenneth meditating. Kenneth was muttering verses under his breath. Wind heard the humming of the shotels become steadily louder. The sword side of Wind's crest began to tingle and glow. The shotels on both sides of Kenneth began to glow as well. Soon the humming became unbearable. Wind pushed Kenneth over.

"WHAT?" yelled Kenneth.

"Your shotels are glowing and humming at a very high frequency, and that hurts my ears. Stop meditating and I won't become angry and take out my anger on other people," said Wind sounding very irritated.

"I meditate to clear my mind, just leave me alone," said Kenneth. Wind left grumbling and entered the house. Right at this moment everyone except Kenneth and Wind were greeting the two new guests.

"Hey, who's this guy?" came a male teenage voice from the house. A death like silence followed these words and Kenneth came to greet the group and saw that the third member of the arriving group was missing.

"Please no…" said Kenneth. Everyone looked at him then at the house when a scream of total rage shattered the silence and echoed throughout the forest. Then a high pitched scream soon followed and Yunsung was rushing out of the house. A jet black gun and a pale hand appeared in the doorframe and a bolt of electricity hit Yunsung square in the back. He fell over with a yelp of pain, right by Kenneth's feet. Yunsung was still smoking from the shot. Wind walked out of the house, gun still in hand. He walked towards the forest and promptly disappeared into shadow. Everyone stared towards the forest.

********

Kenneth sighed. _"The time when Wind is actually nice is the time Hell freezes over,"_ he thought. He walked over to Yunsung and tapped him on the back of the head. Kenneth was used to electric shock ever since he met up with Wind. 

"You'll be OK. Just keep smart comments to yourself and don't look at him wrong," he said reassuringly. Yunsung was about to make a smart comment when a boot landed just short of his face. Kenneth looked at Wind.

"Back already?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" he replied. Kenneth noticed the barrel of the gun smoking.

"Feeling any better?" Kenneth asked. Just then, four trees fell with a loud crash. Everyone just stared at him. 

"Yep," Wind said before retreating into the darkest corner of the house. 

"What's his problem?" Seung Mina asked, walking to Kenneth.

"Who knows?" Kenneth replied, shrugging his shoulders, "By the way, I'm Kenneth. The guy that hides in the dark is Wind. Who are you?"

"I'm Seung Mina. This is Talim," she said, pointing at the girl behind her.

"And that's Yunsung," she finished, pointing at the boy on the ground. Wind appeared at the door.

"If he bothers me again, his life will become dramatically shorter," he warned, closing the door.

"He's got something against the world doesn't he?" Talim asked.

"Most likely," Kenneth sighed. 

********

Wind sat down and leaned back. He was very tired because he had not slept for three days. The darkness he sat in calmed him. He heard footsteps but he ignored them. Soon they came back again and stopped just short of him.

Talim stood in front of Wind. She could feel something wrong about him, the very moment she saw him something seemed out of place. From what she had heard from Kenneth he was very cold towards anyone, friend or foe. Also she sensed something…dark. Every being has a soul, but Wind's soul must be locked in an icy prison. She shivered at the thought. She was about to leave when she felt a familiar dark energy. She turned around to see Wind holding something. He was awake and was toying with a piece of Soul Edge. She, Yunsung and Seung Mina had seen many people go insane at just a touch of the evil shard. She looked into Wind's red eyes. He stood over her looking down at her. As their eyes locked Talim searched for a way to see his soul. His eyes were dark and lifeless. But he was living nonetheless. Talim stepped back as Wind reached for his gun. He looked very angry. He was drawing it when she ran. Talim made it out to everyone else without being shot. Inside there was the sound of things breaking and they saw that Wind had smashed the back door to pieces and left. Kenneth wondered what Talim had done.

She walked up to him.

"You were right. That person, if still can be called one, had no feelings at all, and I feel something dark about him, as if something was missing. But I agree with you he is a cold hearted bastard," Talim looked sad for a moment. "Something bad is going to happen soon, I can feel it in the wind."

Kenneth looked towards the forest wondering what she meant.

********

Kenneth sighed. He walked into the house again and found Wind standing in a corner again.

"Must you shoot everyone just because they're staring at you?" Kenneth asked. 

"Yes," Wind replied. 

"Hopeless," Kenneth muttered. He walked outside again and stared at the river. He has been thinking a lot since he arrived at this timeline. How a simple piece of metal transported him and Wind to this time. He sighed again, sitting down and started meditating again. He didn't realise the time until the sky started to darken. He opened his eyes and walked into the house. The smell of food floated into his nose and he walked to the dining room. Kilik's, Maxi, Mitsurugi and Taki were sitting at the table, talking about something. He walked into the kitchen. Cassandra, Sophitia, Xianghua and Talim were making dinner. Cassandra turned to him.

"By the way, where's the havoc creating devil?" she asked.

"Dunno, was meditating by the river," Kenneth replied, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Tell him if he wants something to eat to come to the table," she said before returning to cooking. Kenneth searched the entire house for Wind, but the man was nowhere in sight. He was about to give up when he heard some noise come from the roof. He went outside and jumped with ease onto the roof. Wind was sitting there, one leg out, the other supporting his arm. He carefully walked to him. 

"Wind, the guys were asking if you wanted something to eat," Kenneth said. 

"Eating something already," Wind replied. Kenneth then noticed that the gun was smoking slightly and that there was a blackened turkey next to Wind. Wind took out his knife and sliced off a piece and ate it. Kenneth shook his head before going back to the others. He sat down.

"So Kilik do you have a lead on Soul Edge?" He asked. 

Kilik nodded, "In fact I do. After a few rumours and a wild goose chase, we did find out that people in Eastern Europe. Apparently a man clad in Azure armour has been seen. Instantly we assumed it was Nightmare." 

Sophitia looked shocked, "Are you sure it's Nightmare? You all saw as his body was turned into inferno, but then again."

Kilik thought for a moment, "Oh ya, any of you here have a shard of Soul Edge?" 

Taki and Mitsurugi shook their heads. The Alexandra sisters both pulled out a shard, as did Talim and her group. Kilik looked at Kenneth.

"What about you guys?" He asked

"Hold on a sec," said Kenneth. He walked to the window and stuck his head out "WIND! WHERE ARE YOU? I NEED YOU FOR A MOMENT!" Kenneth shouted. Kenneth let out a slight cry of fear as Wind dropped from the roof just a third of an inch short of Kenneth's face.

"Yes?" asked Wind. Kenneth looked like he was trying to recover from a heart attack.

"He has a shard," said Talim. She had a slight tone of fear and hate in her voice.

Wind pulled out the shard and showed it to the group.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

Everyone then for am hour or so talked in turn about their home, when it came to Wind he stayed silent then left. After that everyone went to sleep. Kilik had suggested they head for Germany the next day. Everyone had agreed except for Wind he left before then.

********

(The Next Day)

Kenneth woke up at daybreak. He quickly dressed and walked out. Most of the people were sitting at the table. He sat down, shaking off the last bit of sleep. Seung Mina looked at him.

"Could you go find Wind?" she asked.

"Alright," Kenneth replied, getting up. He walked around the house, trying to find the demon. He found him asleep in one of the dark corners. He walked up to him.

"Wind…….WIND!!!!" he shouted. Wind cracked one eye open.

"What?" he asked, drowsily.

"Get up, we're leaving now. We should be in Europe in a few days time," he explained. Wind closed his eye.

"Five more minutes," he said, yawning.

"We don't have five minutes," Kenneth replied. Just then, Yunsung showed up with Kali-Yuga and started to poke Wind with it. He grunted before pulling his gun out and stunning Yunsung.

"Now we have five minutes," Wind said before falling asleep again. Kilik walked around the corner.

"Have any of you seen my staff?" he asked. Kenneth simply pointed to the ground where Yunsung was laying. A good 15 minutes later, everyone left the house, Wind grunting about hating forests and squirrels. 

A few days later, the group were still tracking through the forest. Every now and then, a gunshot followed by a thud of something hitting the ground can be heard. 

"Must you shoot squirrels?" Talim asked, looking at the dead corpses in their wake.

"Yes. By the way, when do we get out of here?" Wind muttered.

"Another day or so," Kilik replied. Wind didn't looked pleased. Kenneth turned around.

"Don't like the forest? Get used to it. We'll be….." Kenneth started. Just then Sophitia shouted.

"LOOK OUT!"

Kenneth turned around as something heavy caught him and threw him against a tree.

********

Wind drew his gun out of instinct everyone else readied their weapons except for Talim who rushed to the fallen Kenneth. Maxi and Kilik were the first to strike. Astaroth easily blocked the strikes. He then swept Kilik and Maxi off their feet by swinging his axe low. Wind fired a few shots at him. Each shot was enough to create small holes in Astaroth's skin. The Golem ran up to Wind and grabbed him. He hung wind upside down by the feet and battering him with his giant axe. Each hit felt like a shockwave on Wind's body. Unfortunately Wind's body took the punishment quite well that's why it hurt even more. He felt himself fly through the air and hit something. Ironically enough it was Yunsung. Wind got up then leaned back on a tree his body hurt like hell only worse. Astaroth had turned his attention to Kenneth and was batting him around a little more. Kenneth was thrown back into a tree. He sat there limp for a few moments before his eyes flashed open and they glowed with a holy white light. His body soon pulsed with white light. When Kenneth grabbed his shotels they started to hum at a higher pitch and soon glowed white too. Wind looked down at the crest. The sword and one half of the circle were glowing white. Kenneth walked towards a very surprised Astaroth.

********

Kenneth was in his dreamland again. He dreamed of what happened after he ran from the murderers of his family. He ran deep into the forest. However, he was pursuit by the killers. He ran and ran, never looking back until he tripped and fell into a cave. He crawled and tried to get away, but the mercenaries had blocked the exit. He crawled until he saw a bright light. He quickly ran to it, hoping it was an exit. Instead, a pair of shotels laid there. He quickly picked them up, hoping that they would protect him. Just then a bright flash engulfed him.

He woke up. The power that saved him back then had awakened once again. He quickly stood up and pulled out his shotels which started to glow white. He calmly walked towards Astaroth, not noticing that his crest started to glow white as well. Astaroth quickly swung his axe at him, trying to kill Kenneth. Kenneth calmly blocked the attempt. Astaroth, getting quite furious, swung out with his best efforts to try and kill him. However, Kenneth blocked all the moves with minimal effort. Astaroth tried again, but Kenneth cut the head of the axe off with a quick flick of his wrist. Kenneth smiled a bit; looking at Astaroth's shocked face. He suddenly roared a battle cry before charging him. Kenneth reversed his hold on one of the shotels and did his Sword Dance move. This resulted in six energy blades soaring towards Astaroth. Astaroth who was unprepared by the sudden appearance of the energy, was hit full on. Kenneth jumped and did a double X strike on Astaroth. He backed away. But Kenneth jumped and using a spin attack, cleanly decapitated him. 

Kenneth crouched there, panting slightly. Just as the power died from his blades, a steady cracking sound can be heard. He looked at his shotels, just in time to see large cracks appear. The cracks ran though the entire blade and the weapon that saved his life many times before shattered before his eyes. 

********

Wind heard more then saw the two blades shatter. A particularly large piece landed at his feet. He picked it up. He was turning it in his hand when he looked to the inside of the blade. The entire shotel was hollow. 

"Kenneth, take a look at this," Wind said handing the shard to Kenneth who was kneeling on the ground. Kenneth just looked at the bladed end.

"What about it?" He asked.

Wind turned the shard so that the hollow side could be seen.

"It's hollow," Kenneth could only stare, his most trusted weapon which had protected him for 15 years had finally shattered.

"The force of the attack, the combined energy and the enemy's skin caused your weapons to break. It's not your fault," Kenneth looked even more devastated his only prised possessions were gone.

********

Kenneth just stood there, not believing that the weapons that guarded his life from any harm had shattered. He just stared at the pieces of the shotel. He shed a single tear.

"These things were priceless to me. They saved my lives a number of times and now the only thing that's not broken are the hilts," Kenneth said sadly, still gripping the hilts of his shotels tightly. Everyone could only look at him. 

"You know, there might be someone who can help you," Xianghua said, picking up the pieces.

"Who?" Kenneth fairly shouted, turning to face her. 

"There's a blacksmith on the mountains near Italy. They say that the weapons he made were…..unusual," Xianghua said. 

"Then let's go," Kilik's said, who started to walk in the direction for Italy. Everyone followed him except Kenneth. He stared at the shotel pieces again. Memories of using those weapons flooded back. He stood there before pocketing the hilts and walking off, bidding farewell to the weapons that he trusted most.

********

Mechwarrior21: Kinda sad that his shotels break.

Fasti: I shed tears……NOT

Mechwarrior21:*Narrows eyes, Pulls out Soul Edge*

Fasti: Hey, that's mine

Mechwarrior21: Now, it's mine *Evil laugh*

Fasti: *Glares, Pulls out gun*

Mechwarrior21: Please review *Takes Fasti's soul*


	6. Fortunate and Unfortunate Events

On top of the mountain the cold air felt almost like the highest summer temperatures to Wind. He stood there enjoying the ice cold wind. Kenneth looked alright only if one looked closer you could see him shivering slightly from the cold. The rest of the group….. well, now wished they had stayed back at ground level. They kept walking and Wind had fewer complaints. "_More like home,_" he thought. Soon they came across a building with four chimneys. Everyone except for Wind rushed into the building. The heat inside was overwhelming but mostly everyone was satisfied with the change in temperature. A very old man came into the room. Using a cane for support, white beard dragging on the floor, he approached. In a voice resembling a rocking chair he asked

"Can I help you?"

Kenneth looked at the old man. He can hardly believe that this man was the maker of unusual weapons.

"You are the blacksmith up here?" He asked, shivering slightly.

"Yes, but I've retired now. I leave my work in the capable hands of my son and grandson," he replied. As if on cue, a 20 year old boy and a 40 year old man walked out. They nodded at the group before heading back to work on the swords.

"So, what brings you people up here? For very unusual weapons?" the old man asked.

"Actually, I want to know if it's possible to reforge these," Kenneth said, pulling out the hilts of his shotels. The old man picked them up and examined them.

"Mmmm… Yes. These are mine," the old man stated. Everyone in the room including Wind stared at the old man.

"Pardon?" Kenneth asked, making sure his ears were not deceiving him.

"Yes, these are mine. This is my symbol I engrave on all my swords," he said, pulling out the last piece of the shotel from inside the hilt. A symbol of two swords crossing each other appeared on the end part.

"These were my prototypes. They were made for display only, not for actual combat," the old man continued.

"So there is a combat type?" Kenneth asked, hoping that he had them. Kenneth was right.

"Yes there is but I don't have them. They were stolen," the old man said, still playing around with the hilts.

"Where can I find them?" Kenneth asked. _"At least there is a pair which can be used in combat,"_ he thought.

"Have you heard of the Money Pit?" the old man asked. Kenneth had no clue. Xianghua stepped forward.

"You mean the island off the coast of Italy? That Money Pit?" she responded.

"Yes, that Money Pit. It's been said that it contains lots of treasures from around the world. Some very exotic weapons and a lot of gold. But it's being guarded by a man called Voldo. Everyone who has tried to get the treaure never came back alive," the old man recalled.

Wind wasn't really listening to the conversation. He was much more focused on the set of knives on a shelf. The others were talking about something, Wind only listened when he heard the name Money Pit. He zoned out again when he spotted a golden knife with jewels in the handle.

"So Wind, what do you think of that plan?" asked Kenneth snapping Wind out of his daze.

"Think of what?" Wind asked looking slightly confused.

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" shouted Kenneth.

Wind thought for a moment, "Nope."

Kenneth sighed in defeat shook is head, "You know you're totally hopeless."

"I know and you can't do any thing about it," said Wind, leaving the room. He was laughing to himself Kenneth looked defeated and angry at the same time. Wind was playing Kenneth's mind like he plays a… never mind.

In the next room Wind found a knife made of some silvery metal. The scanner identified the metal as chrome.

The youngest of the three blacksmiths walked up to the shelf.

"Do you like this?" he asked. Wind nodded.

"How much is it?" He asked knowing full well he could not buy it.

"500 gold pieces," he said. Wind looked disappointed then from the other room the old man called. The youngest put the knife on a desk and left to help his grandfather. To Wind this was the perfect opportunity. He rubbed his hands together before pocketing the knife. He left the room not feeling one bit guilty.

Kenneth was thanking the old man when Wind walked out.

"Come on Wind, lets…." Kenneth started but Wind just walked out. Kenneth turned again to the old man.

"Thank you for the information," Kenneth said.

"Not a problem. If you get out alive, come visit again," the old man said. Kenneth turned and left the house. He caught up to the rest of the people. Everyone was walking as quickly as possible to get to warmer altitudes except Wind who apparently liked the cold weather. That's when Kenneth noticed the smile on his face. He walked up to him.

"Alright Wind, what did you do?" Kenneth asked.

"Nothing," Wind answered innocently, but the smile didn't go away.

"Don't lie. You never smile and when you do, it not a good thing so what did you do?" Kenneth asked again, annoyed.

"I said nothing," Wind said, slightly agitated. Just then Yunsung, who snuck up behind Wind suddenly plunged one hand into his pocket. Before Wind could react, Yunsung pulled out a crafted knife. Kenneth eyes widened, he saw the knife on display at the blacksmith.

"What? It's better than my old knife," Wind said, pulling out his rusted knife.

"You are a cold-hearted, murdering, stealing bastard you know that?" Kenneth said, very annoyed.

"Yes, I know," Wind said, snatching the knife back from Yunsung. Just then, the old man rushed down from the top on a piece of wood. He slowly walked up to Wind.

"You took the knife, no?" he asked. Wind shook his head but Yunsung did the stealing trick on Wind again.

"Tell you what, I'll trade it for your knife," the old man said, pointing to the rusted knife Wind held in his hand. Wind happily agreed and they reached the bottom of the mountain, everyone sad except Wind because he actually got what he wanted.

After a few weeks of traveling the group had arrived in Italy. In Wind's opinion Italy was very weird. To him the language had no meaning and was just a whole lot of mumbo jumbo, and he couldn't care less about what happened to the language. Wind was contemplating how he would change the world if he were to rule it when a VERY frustrated Kenneth asked Wind for translations on what a boat salesman was saying.

"So, how much money do we need?" asked Kenneth slightly upset over the language difficulty.

Wind looked at him and sighed "Does the total of all the gold we have tally in the high thousands?" Kenneth started grumbling something under his breath and cursed the boat owner to a horrible death and a visit to Satan in Hell.

"Wind, how about you handle the 'negotiations' with our friend here," Kenneth said, his voice held a ton that clearly meant he did not really care about what happened to the salesman.

"Gladly!" Wind said while grinning. Kenneth thought for a moment, "_Won't something bad happen to him, it would be a shame if…never mind."_

Wind stepped forward and pointed to the boat then to himself. The salesman held out his hand expecting money. Wind frowned. Again, Wind repeated the gesture and the salesman again asked for money. Wind was getting annoyed now he pointed to the man then drew a finger across his neck then pointed at the boat. The Italian did not seem convinced. Wind as quick as lightning drew his gun and started to shoot at the man. The salesman ran as fast as he could while yelling Italian curses at Wind. The computer translated each curse word for word. Wind levelled his gun with the man's back.

"Phoenix Burst!" A small bird made of silver, red, blue, and gold flames came out of the barrel and shot straight at the fleeing salesman. As it got closer it became bigger, until a majestic red bodied, silver and gold winged blue eyed bird loomed over the man. With incredible force the giant creature of flame collided with the man immediately the apparition was replaced by a towering pillar of fire. When the smoke cleared and the fire died down there was a pile of ashes in the middle of a torched crater.

Wind pulled down the loading ramp "Everyone on NOW! I want to get away from this messed up city!" Wind said feeling very agitated. Everyone except Kenneth moved almost instantly. Kenneth looked at the pile of ashes. "_I'm sure God is going to make me pay for that_," he thought while getting onto the boat. Maxi quickly got the boat ready to sail. Wind was still mumbling something about never wanting to see Italy ever again.

It's been two weeks since the gang took the boat from the now dead salesman. Kenneth still felt some guilt of what happened. He let Wind take care of it, but he didn't expect him to actually kill the man.

Kenneth was on deck, meditating as he usually did at this time in the morning. Earlier this morning, he went to try and find Kilik to discuss something. He reached his door and was about to knock when he heard moans and cries from the room. Apparently, Xianghua and Kilik had shared the night in his room. Not wanting to disturb them, Kenneth quickly left and around the corner, he met no other than Wind standing there.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" he asked, slightly amused.

"At least I didn't walk in," Kenneth retorted.

"Still, you're a sick pervert," Wind said before walking away. He decided to go onto the deck and meditate.

So now, that's what he was doing. It was peaceful until a loud scream broke out. Kenneth opened his eyes to see Yunsung run past. A second later, Wind ran past, gun in his hand. They ran around the boat once and on the second pass, Kenneth held out an arm and tripped Wind.

"Why are you chasing Yunsung?" Kenneth asked, opening one eye.

"Because I'm bored," Wind replied, getting up and tried to find Yunsung. He sighed, watching Wind trying to find Yunsung. He got up and walked down to the dining room. _"This is going to be a long day,"_ he thought, trying to find something to eat.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Kilik and Xianghua finally left their room at around noon. They both had a slightly flushed face and tried not to look at each other. After another three hours of sailing and listening to Wind trying to find Yunsung, the group finally reached the Money Pit island. They all walked until they found a large cave.

"This is it, isn't it? Well then, let's go," Kenneth said.

"After you," Wind replied, motioning Kenneth to take the lead. Kenneth only grunted as he went into the cave, everyone else following.

Fresh torches lit the walls of the tunnel they entered. Wind had decided to turn his visor back on. Constantly, he was receiving information about air quality, temperature and distance. When they turned their first corner a skeleton was lying on the ground holding a short sword. Wind stopped and so did everyone else except Kenneth who was leading the group. Kenneth stepped on a very slightly elevated stone. A click had alerted them of a trap. Wind rushed forward and grabbed Kenneth by the collar and pulled him back hard. A full two seconds later a flurry of arrows flew across the space that Kenneth was standing in two seconds before.

"Thanks Wind," choked Kenneth, still griping his neck because of the force from the pull.

"No problem, but I think that it's time that I lead the group," said Wind, "I haven't used the scanner as trap searching tool for quite some time just hold on a sec." After a little fooling around and some soft beeps the lens of the visor changed from its red to a soft pulsating blue green.

"Alright let's go," said Wind as soon as his visor was adjusted. The group continued down the tunnel and avoided a few traps until another click sounded. Kenneth at the back this time almost fell into the pit covered by a trap door. Yunsung and Talim helped him up.

As it slowly became darker because of fewer torches hind had a harder time spotting the traps. About half an hour later and a few close calls the group had decided at it would be a good time to take a break. Just as Kilik sat down, a click was heard again. After a few seconds a rumble was heard and became steadily louder. A large boulder had been launched down the tunnel

"RUN!!" yelled Kenneth and everyone ran towards a break in the tunnel. Kenneth stepped on a switch. A wall closed the other tunnel and they ran as the boulder continued to follow them. Around another corner Kilik grabbed a torch holder for support, it bent down with a click.

"Damn…." was all that Wind could say as the boulder turned again into their direction. They ran hard until another bend appeared they dashed to the end and Wind set off another trap but instead of another wall sliding into place, a trap door opened and the boulder fell through and with a loud crash was never seen again.

"What…. a …. relief," gasped Kenneth.

"I never want to see another large rock again," grumbled Kilik.

Yunsung had something good to say now "Hey, at least they didn't put in any multiple traps."

Just as he finished his sentence he set off a trap which released three large spiders, spinning poles with curved spikes and a pair of razor traps. Wind looked at Yunsung

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate you?" asked Wind.

Kenneth walked up next to Wind. "I don't want to try to dodge those things. Can you clear them away?" he asked.

"Don't worry I've got just the thing, better cover your ears." said Wind as he changed the bullets in the gun.

"Explosion Bolts!" Wind shouted forcing the gun to change rounds with his usual verbal command. Three very loud bangs rang out, first the spiders were blasted to pieces, second the spinning poles were reduced to ashes and the razor traps were blown away. As soon as the smoke cleared the group could see that the tunnel was levelling out and a small light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. They took their time expecting more traps but there were none. Kenneth saw what looked like a pair of shotels and ran straight through the gate setting off a trip wire. With a loud clang the Kenneth was caught all alone in a strange room and the guardian had the intruder where he wanted him.

Kenneth rushed thought the gate, not knowing that it was bobby trapped. He tripped the trap and iron bars cut him off from his support. He quickly turned around, looking at the others on the other side.

"Can you guys lift it?" he asked, hoping for a positive answer. Kenneth however, didn't get the answer he wanted.

"How do you expect us to lift a two ton iron gate?" Kilik asked, looking at the gate. Kenneth sighed. Just then, he heard a noise. He stopped and listened.

"What was that?" he asked to himself. It sounded like a skittering noise. Kenneth looked around the Money Pit, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"May I suggest you LOOK UP?" Wind shouted. Kenneth looked up and dove out of the way. Just then, the guardian of the Money Pit dropped onto the floor. If Kenneth hadn't moved, he would've been impaled by the katars. The guardian known as Voldo got up and looked at Kenneth. _"THIS is the guardian of the Money Pit?"_ Kenneth thought, staring at the guardian. _"Ok, this…thing is mentally and physically disturbing."_ Just then, Voldo screamed at him before charging him, katars by his sides. Kenneth knew many ways to take out an opponent but when he wasn't armed, the chances of him taking the opponent out were slim to nothing.

"Guys, I need some help!" Kenneth shouted, dodging the attacks. Wind, meanwhile had tried everything to lift the gate. Kenneth on the other hand, had just gotten his hands on a katana and was using it to hold out against the guardian. However, the katana was rusted and will break soon.

"Anytime you're ready!" Kenneth shouted again, making it sound very desperate. Voldo broke the katana with another swipe of his katars. He then kicked Kenneth into the wall and was diving towards him, ready to kill Kenneth. Just then, part of the rock wall exploded and Wind walked in, gun in hand.

"What took you?" Kenneth asked. Wind just shrugged.

"Hey, the gate wouldn't budge so I blasted thought the solid rock wall," Wind replied. Just then, Voldo decided that Wind was a bigger threat and went after him. Kenneth relaxed a bit and tried to get up. Just then, he felt something on his back. It was a half-moon shaped with a hilt. Kenneth smiled, gripping the hilt and getting up.

Voldo rushed Wind, who raised his gun and fired a few bullets at Voldo. He bent his body at odd angles and dodged each bullet.

"What the hell?!?" was all that Wind could say before he received a fairly light cut on his lower legs. "_What is this…THING?"_ Wind thought. Again he fired a few bolts at Voldo, who again dodged but this time did an upside down crab walk.

Kilik was able to get through the hole in the wall and soon after came Seung Mina. They nodded at Wind then each other. Wind quickly moved out of the way, Seung Mina and Kilik double teamed Voldo. He barely missed Seung Mina's bladed halberd but in turn got a face full of Kilik's Kali-Yuga. Voldo had to quickly adjust his attack pattern. He turned his attention back to Wind. As soon as he moved, Seung Mina was in his way. Voldo then suddenly moved up in front of Kilik and kicked him into the hole in the wall. Kilik held Kali-Yuga sideways and was pinned between the hole and the gate. Voldo then turned his attention to Seung Mina. Voldo became suddenly quicker, and it was Wind who noticed something the others didn't. Voldo was keeping a shard of Soul Edge under one of his various wrappings. While Voldo was preoccupied with Seung Mina, Wind stole forward and grabbed the shard and threw Voldo at the exact same time.

Just as Wind had gripped Voldo, Seung Mina was beaten and the sudden attack from Wind was much appreciated. Kilik was able to get Seung Mina to safety, away from Wind's gun and Voldo's katars. Voldo recovered quickly and attacked Wind all out. Wind dodged the first flurry of slices, jabs and cuts but the last stroke he had not expected.

Everyone watched a Voldo drew his katar diagonally up across Wind's left eye. The attack was done so smoothly and quickly that Wind did not know what happened until it was far too late. For everyone else time seemed to slow. In this state of slow motion they saw Wind's gun clatter as it hit the hard stone. Wind brought his hand up to his face and lightly touched his cheek. As soon as his fingers touched his cheek, flesh blood spurted from the open wound and the vision in Wind's right eye suddenly went black.

Talim was the first to sense the sudden change in Wind. He stood completely still, still staring at his hand. She felt a powerful force come into being then everyone felt the malevolent energy. Even Voldo felt the change. Kenneth looked at Wind, who was gritting his teeth and suddenly they all could see a pulsing black aura surround Wind. He screamed in rage, uttering a string of words in a different language Wind breathed out deeply. A black mist formed from his breath and the area became had to see. Talim tried to move and help Wind but when she tried her body would not respond. Suddenly in a flash Wind's leftover eye shone a deep red and he drew his knife out of his boot. Three flashes could be seen and Wind's one glowing eye was all that stood out in the darkness. With one final cry of animalistic rage Wind fainted.

Kenneth just got up from his resting spot on the floor, watching everything happen as he got up. In his hands were a new pair of shotels. He smiled. _"Now I'm ready to kick his ass,"_ Kenneth thought, about to run into the battle. However, that's when he noticed the black mist coming from Wind. Kenneth tried to move but his body wouldn't respond. Three flashes were seen and he heard the thud of a body falling on the floor. The mist cleared and he saw Wind on the floor, apparently unhurt. _"What the hell WAS THAT?"_ Kenneth shouted silently. Voldo was still standing there. Voldo turned and charged Kenneth. He brought his katars down, trying to cut him but Kenneth blocked with the new shotels. Just then, both forearms suddenly came off and flew upwards. Another cut appeared at the midsection of Voldo, cutting deep into the organs. Blood sprayed out but he was still alive.

"Here's a one way ticket to the underworld," Kenneth said, doing a spin slash that left Voldo without a head. Just then, Yunsung and the others ran in.

"Where's the guardian?" Yunsung asked looking around. Kenneth gestured to the body behind him.

"…..He lost his head..…at a bad time," Kenneth said simply before shedding his shotels. He looked at Xianghua who was tending Wind.

"How's he?" Kenneth asked. Xianghua looked at Kenneth

"He's fine but I don't think we can do anything about his eye," she said simply while bandaging the wounds on his face. Most of the others were looking around the Money Pit, taking gold until their money pouches became full. Cassandra and Sophitia decided to look around the room what appeared to be a weapons room. Kenneth, who was still examining the headless body of the guardian decided to follow them in case of more traps. It was a dimly lit room but it held a lot of weapons. English broadswords, katanas, bows, daggers and any others thought and used by mankind. However, as Kenneth looked around, he noticed a room which was locked. He knew something must be important inside. He quickly crossed the room and broke open the lock using his shotels. What was inside was very unexpected. Inside, hanging on the wall was a gun. It was no ordinary gun but Wind's gun except it was white instead of black. Cassandra, who was wondering why there was such a weapon here, reached out to grab it but Kenneth held her back.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked, wondering why Kenneth stopped her. Kenneth simply picked up a coin and tossed it at the gun. It was electucuted and fell to the ground, completely melted.

"That," Kenneth said simply. Sophitia just looked at Kenneth.

"Now how do we get it?" she asked him. Kenneth charged one of his shotel and used it to lift it into a bag that contained Wind's gun. It wavered but he was able to get it into the bag. They all quickly left the room.

"Let's get out of here," Mitsurugi said. But just then, part of the wall collapsed and sealed the entrance.

"Now what?" Yunsung asked out loud. What most of them didn't notice was that Kenneth was standing in his place, in very deep thought.

"Kenneth, what now?" Taki asked. However Kenneth was already looking at a section of the wall. He pulled out his shotels and they started to glow white.

"Stand back," Kenneth ordered. He did his Sword Dance move and blasted out a part of the wall. Sunlight streamed out of the hole that was created. Kenneth lifted Wind across his shoulders and walked out. Just 400 meters to his left was the ship.

"We've been going in a circle?" Xianghua shouted. Kenneth just nodded and headed towards the ship. Kilik walked up to her.

"At least he has good coordination," he said simply as he followed Kenneth to the ship.

Kilik and Talim had wrapped some clean bandages around Wind's head effectively covering the deep wound that Voldo had carved into Wind's face. Everyone had gone on deck in order to enjoy the bright sunlight and warm breeze, something most of them guessed Wind would not enjoy much, or at all.

Wind in an unconscious sleep was suffering from a nightmare. He was moving, but he could not wake up, as if some force kept him from waking up to reality. He relived tragic destruction and a loss of self. The force opposing his mind read all his memories like they were open books. Wind's body began to react violently to the mental intrusion.

Mitsurugi was on his way down to check on Wind, he was surprised to see Wind awake, and very angry.

Mechwarrior21: Finally someone's lost something more important than a weapon!

Fasti: hmmm… awake and angry and minus an eye, deep trouble.

Mechwarrior21: Kenneth got his new weapons!

Fasti: I WANT REVIEWS!


End file.
